Future Omega Ranger
The Future Omega Ranger is a Ranger form sent by Dimitria from the past who can transform into all the Sixth & Seventh Rangers from the past 19 seasons and the Guardian of the Hall of Legends and he is a friend of Red Ranger X who also knows Red Ranger X's secret and sometimes helps the Time Pirates. Red Ranger X wanted the Future Omega Ranger to keep Zordon in the Hall of Legends. The Future Omega Ranger, Red Ranger X, and Dimitria are the only ones who knows that Zordon is back to life and that these new rangers will have the ability to morph into the past Power Rangers. Ranger Forms - New= - Soul Advent= Being the representation of every Sixth and Seventh Warrior there is in Power Rangers for the past eras, Future Omega Ranger has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Sixth and Seventh Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. He simply states the transformation call "Sixth/Seventh Warrior Name". ;Sixth & Seventh Spirits - White Power Ranger= *White Power Ranger **Saba - Ninjor= - Gold Zeo Ranger= *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer - Magna Defender= *Magna Dfender **Magna Sword/Magna Blaster - Titanium Ranger= *Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser - Quantum Ranger= *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender - Lunar Wolf Ranger= *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue - Green Samurai Ranger= *Green Samurai Ranger **Samurai Saber - Super Samurai Mode= *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword - SPD Omega Ranger= *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher - SPD Shadow Ranger= *SPD Shadow Ranger **Shadow Saber - Solaris Knight= *Solaris Knight **Laser Lamp - Mercury Ranger= *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger= *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Shark Sabers - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger= *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jungle Fan - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger= *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace - Ranger Series Gold= *Ranger Operator Series Gold **SkyShift Blazer **Cloud Hatchet - Ranger Series Operator Silver= *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) *Ranger Operator Series Silver **SkyShift Blazer **Cloud Hatchet - Gold Samurai Ranger= *Gold Samurai Ranger **Barracuda Blade - Robo Knight= *Robo Knight **Power Cards **Robo Morpher **Robo Blade **Vulcan Cannon Bullet - Super Megaforce Silver= }} }} Arsenal Legend Sword Legend Blaster Legend Shield Legend Gattling Legend Parachute Legend Radar Legend Crane Legend Hover Legend Laser Legend Axe Legend Hammer Legend Knuckle Legend Bazooka Legend Arrow Legend Lance Legend Trident Legend Daggers Legend Detector Legend Spear Legend Booster Zords *Delta Command Megazord Vehicles *Omega Car *Omega Jet Quotes *Ladies and gentlemen. Today we present the Legendary Veteran Rangers. Meridian Rangers, Royal Flush Rangers, Battle Rangers, Data Rangers, Sun Rangers, Gem Rangers, Battalion Rangers, Bio Rangers, Blitz Rangers, Prism Rangers, Lightning Rangers, Animal Rangers, Supersonic Rangers, Sky Rangers and Squadron Rangers. What do you think? Category:Time Pirates Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Cyan Ranger